Help & Love
by msgirl
Summary: This is my first house md story so please be nice : what if cuddy was being stalked and house want to help but what happens when he begins to have feelings for her Huddy Chameron
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic on House MD this will be a Huddy story I might make a few chapters as I have an idea in my head let me know what you think. I'm sure that this has been written before a long time ago.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing wish I did **

**Spoilers: None**

**Pairings: Huddy maybe Chameron**

**Summary: Cuddy has a stalker and house wants to make sure he never touches her ever. But what happens when his feelings become involved.**

**-----**

Chapter One 

Lisa Cuddy the dean of medicine woke up to the feeling of the sun shinning on her face Cuddy rolled over to look at the clock beside her she read it and noticed that she only had two hours till she needed to go to work and control house. She inwardly laughed _control_ controlling house was the most difficult and yet the most fun she thought. The arguments they had she secretly enjoyed them. Sighing she got out of bed and headed for the shower after her shower she had to pick out her outfit for the day. She decided a top that would show off her fun bags as house calls them over the top a light pink blazer with a matching skirt and peach shoes to finish it off. Cuddy made her way to her car as she did she noticed someone watching her she thought he could be House until she saw the man smoking and decided it was not him. This was the third time she had seen him once at the hospital, once outside her house and now here. Cuddy in the distance the sound of a motorbike driving down the round she turned round and could see it getting closer to her. Cuddy soon realised who it was house was approaching and why was he so early. The motorbike came to a halt the person on it lift one leg off then the other. Pulled off his helmet and she recognised the stubble.

"Cuddles" he spoke "What are you doing in my neighbourhood?"

"House this is where I live and why are you here?" she asked.

"I came to take you to work with me," he stated. Before she replied she looked behind House to see the man still standing there smoking. House turned round to see him standing there.

"Looks like you got a stalker" he joked

"House" she warned

"Look at him watching" House laughed. Grabbed his cane from the side of the motorbike and began to limp towards him. The man noticed this and moved hastily away House laughed and limped back to Cuddy.

"There all gone" he spoke and looked at Cuddy she was a little uneasy. House noticed this and chose his words carefully. "Lisa" he spoke Cuddy looked at him with surprise using her first name it was rarely they called each other by their first names.

"Look I'll take you to work by bike" he smiled " then we can talk"

"No smart ass remarks" she smiled "I am not getting on that bike" she pointed

"You going to have to you car won't start," he laughed

"My car is fine thank you" she quipped as she went to start her car she laughed when she realised the car wouldn't start.

"Fine you win for once" she smiled as she walked beside him.

"Sweet" he smiled "I'm driving" he said as he past her a helmet.

"You had this planned didn't you" she asked

"What me no never" he said dramatically as he raised a hand to his head. He put his cane back on the side of the bike and mounted it. He gestured for her to do the same behind him. As ladylike as Cuddy could do this Cuddy mounted behind him sliding the helmet on her head. House slid his helmet on he then reached for Cuddy's hands and placed them around his middle. House made sure she was securely holding on to him cuddy lifted her feet up so they rested on the bike house started the engine he felt Cuddy grab him tighter and smiled.

"Hold on" he shouted before they sped off to the hospital. House liked the feeling of Cuddy's arms around him of course he fantasized about her arms around him under different circumstances. House shook this thought away Cuddy was the enemy he could not feel anything for her or did he.

Cuddy held on to House like her life depended on it she felt slightly scared and closed her eyes. She felt safe around house even though he is an obnoxious ass at times Cuddy began to feel something more for House. Cuddy was brought out of her thoughts to House stopping. When Cuddy opened her eyes she could see they were at the hospital and saw the gaping nurses. She blushed and pulled off the helmet and handed it to House.

"Thank you" she spoke

"I'll meet you for lunch we have to talk about stalker boy, right now got patients to annoy some idiot properly has a cold and thinks he's dying" he laughed and in a louder voice shouted "I told you one last time I will not have sex with you just because I gave you a lift to work" he limped off.

Cuddy laughed and made her way to her office to meet with some founders of the hospital and making sure House does his clinic duty he owed her six hours. Before she entered the hospital she saw the figure again inside the hospital she shook it off and headed to her office.

**What do you think? Should I carry on or what R&R please any comments welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews that you have submitted also would someone please beta for me. I would appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing wish I did**

**Spoilers: None**

**---**

Chapter Two

Cuddy sat in her office with the usual paper work signing every few minutes looking up outside her office. Sighing she thought she was just being paranoid and looked back down at her work. Without warning the door to her office was flung open in a dramatic House style.

"Cuddy I thought we were meeting for the lunch?" he asked

"House" she sighed

"What" he replied "The fun-bags are looking extra perky today I'm sure I've mentioned it" he smiled Cuddy returned the smile.

"I was wondering when you would get around to my fun-bags," she laughed. House limped over towards her and stood behind. Cuddy felt the warmth of his body close to her and relaxed. He leant forward over her shoulder to glance at her paperwork.

"Boring" he whined besides her causing her to laugh and turn her head sideways. When Cuddy turned she was millimeters from his lips her eyes locked with his. Both in a trance looking into each other House was the first to break eye contact.

"Come on up" he spoke as he walked towards the door. Cuddy rose up and began to walk towards him with a smile fixed on her face.

"Your smiling why?" he asked

"I think this is the first time we have gone out to lunch and you not being an ass for once" she replied.

"Stop it I'm blushing" he replied sarcastically and offered his arm. Cuddy brushed past his arm out towards the elevator with him limping after her. Once he reached the elevator he stood closer to her with both hands on his cane.

"The little café about five minutes from here sound good" he asked

"House I can't be gone long have meetings and more paper work," she warned.

"Come on" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Fine if im late I blame you" she smiled

"It's always me" he replied.

Once they reached ground floor House limped as usual and Cuddy walked closer to him. House took note if this and allowed this closeness between them and carried on to the café. As they entered House made a quick scan of the scene and proceeded to a table with Cuddy behind him.

"What would you like?" asked House "By the way your buying" he stated

"Thanks House, I'm not really hungry anyway I'll just have a coffee" she replied

"Ok I'll have a coffee too have to keep awake listening to people in the clinic and how they are dying" he smiled

"Now there's a doctor who cares," she laughed

"Who says I care?" he said sarcastically. "So your stalker problem" he carried on.

"House" she warned

"Hey I said we would talk and you said no smart ass remarks" he held up his hands "By the fun bags are looking perky today"

"I wondered when you would get onto my fun bags" she smiled

"Anyway stalker boy when did this start" asked House more seriously

"I'm not sure a about a week or so I thought it was a coincidence that I kept seeing this person outside my house, then today I thought I saw him in the hospital" she spoke.

"Well you might not like this idea but it looks like I'm giving you a ride back home, not that I enjoy the company of you and the twins behind" he replied.

"Thank you for listening and for not making fun of the situation" she smiled "and do not tell Wilson about this" she warned him. Cuddy looked down at her watch and saw the time.

"Damn" she cursed "I have to go I have a meeting in about fifteen minutes thank you"

"Your welcome" he nodded as she got up to leave he hand brushed past House's shoulder. Cuddy carried on out to the door House tilted his head so he could get a better view of her ass when he was satisfied watching it, House downed his coffee and headed back to the hospital.

House was playing on his game boy while the ducklings were off doing tests on the patient. Wilson walked it and sighed typical House playing his game boy instead of helping a patient.

"Wilson" he said without looking up

"House I heard that you brought Cuddy to work on your bike" Wilson spoke

"I heard that a nurse says she wants to go out with you" House replied

"Seriously" Wilson exclaimed

"No" House said flatly.

"So is it true?" Wilson asked

House looked up from his game boy "Would you leave if I gave an answer?"

"Possibly" Wilson replied. House looked at him "Yes" Wilson continued.

"Yeah I brought Cuddy here by bike and im taking her home on it too" House replied and carried on playing his game. Wilson stood there shocked he would never thought that Cuddy would have rode on House's bike with him.

"Why are you still here?" asked House "Not enough patients for you?"

"I'm going" Wilson replied.

As the day ended House limped his way to Cuddy's office and swung open the door.

"Come on dear have to get going," he shouted

"House" she warned and looked up

"What" he said sweetly "Come on lets go"

"Wait I have to sign this" she said as she looked down and signed the paper. House walked behind he and placed his cane beside her desk and tried to pull her up.

"House" she yelped "I'm getting up you might want to move"

House grabbed his cane and made his way to the door with Cuddy behind him she grabbed her jacket and put it on while walking down to house's bike. When they both arrived House realized he forgot the Helmets.

"Be right back keep an eye on the bike" he spoke. Cuddy made her way to his bike and sat on it waiting for House to return. Cuddy looked around the parking lot to see if her stalker was there so far so good there was no one there._ Great _she thought she told herself that she was being paranoid. She saw House limping back to her with the Helmets.

"Here" he said, "I see you got comfortable"

"Yeah well waiting for you in heels it hurts" she replied. House mounted on in front of her, without hesitation she slipped her hands around his middle and rested her head on his back. House felt her rest her head on his back he slide his helmet on _why was Cuddy being co un-Cuddy?_ He thought he didn't mind though.

"Don't fall asleep back there," he told her

"I won't," she mumbled back. The ride back seemed much shorter Cuddy was less afraid than before. Cuddy mounted off his bike once they arrived at her driveway.

"Thank you" she smiled after she had taken the helmet off. House took his off and looked at her. He looked at her eyes they seemed bluish almost crystal like.

"Your welcome" he replied. Cuddy glanced past House and saw the guy standing there watching them. House turned his head round to look behind him, House saw him and mounted off his bike and stood closer to Cuddy in front of her. He did something that was unlike him he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. House left his lips lingering there to see what she would do. Cuddy moved her mouth back onto his to give him another kiss when he pulled away he turned around to see the man still there. Cuddy stood in her toes and whispered into his ear.

"Come inside" she whispered. House nodded and followed her inside. "Why did you kiss me house?" she asked once he was inside.

"Because I wanted to" he smiled

"That's not an answer" she replied "Or was it just to scare the guy off that you were like my boyfriend?"

"Of course it was to scare the guy off" he smiled

"Thanks" replied Cuddy. He moved to kiss her again this time Cuddy was not prepared for that and continued to kiss him back. Cuddy placed her arms around his neck and pulled back.

"What was that for?" she asked her arms around his neck "He's not here"

"Just thought I would try my hand at getting laid tonight" he smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no" she said as she removed her arms.

"Well I better go" House replied sadly "See you tomorrow pick you up again"

"Ok at least this time I'll know to wear jeans" she smiled and walked House to the door. As they reached outside Cuddy stood at her door House turned round and kissed her briefly to make sure her stalker got the message that she was taken. House walked over to his bike got on it started the engine and rode off. Cuddy watched him go and went back inside. Cuddy began to think _Why did house kiss her? Did he like her? Has her feelings changed for him changed? _Cuddy stopped these thoughts and headed to bed thinking about the events of the day.

**End of chapter two that seemed a bit long and the kiss came a bit to early but they haven't admitted their feelings yet!! R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey all I thought I would write a third chapter to help and love I am trying to keep the characters in character well here is the third chapter.**

**Spoilers: none set in season 3**

**Pairing: Huddy & Chameron**

**Chapter Three - Questions & Anwsers**

House rode on his bike home thinking about Cuddy. He knew he shouldn't like Cuddy if even he felt attracted to her she was the she-devil of the time. He couldn't like he House shook his head and concetrated on the road. He looked at the white lines under his motorbike headlights how fast they went under the bike like life. First with Stacy who left him after the infraction in his thigh. Cuddy and Wilson were with him will he recovered snapping at them blaming them for his thigh. When House reached his apartment he mounted off his bike and proceeded to his front door and hobbled with his cane towards his bedroom, popped a vicodin and sat on the edge of his back and began to twirl his cane between his hands. _What would have been like if he didn't have the missing muscle in his thigh and didn't live in constant pain. What if Stacy hadn't left? Would he be the same or different?. _House shook his head and changed into his pyjamas place his cane beside the bedroom door and hopped towards his bed climbed in he tried to get to sleep before insomnia took over. House finally fell asleep at 2 am. House as usual woke up ust in time to catch Cuddy on her way out. The ride to Cuddy's seemed shorter he kept an eye out for Mr Creepy. He saw Cuddy come out of her front door.

"Cuddy!" he shouted. Cuddy turned round and saw House sitting on his bike taking his helmet off she smiled. House looked Cuddy up and down at her, in her trousers and the top half of her. He smiled at her and her appearance was to his approval the clevage was just right.

"House, what are you doing in my neighbourhood?" she asked before moving towards he car. Before she could do that House slung the helmet he was wearing at her.

"Taking you to work" he replied

"House" she replied

"Now Cuddy" he motioned to the back of his bike, "I've missed the twins".

"House he hasn't come back" she countered and looked down. House knew when she was lying.

"Your lying" he replied.

"I'm not" she replied. House just looked at her.

"Tell me otherwise I tell the hospital your a transexual" he quipped.

"I am not" she exclaimed

"Then tell me or I cannot be held responsable for my words" he replied

"Fine, I thought I saw him in the hospital" she replied and walked towards him she stood inches away from his face, "Happy?" she continued. He could feel her breath on his face and tilted his head to angle his mouth with hers.

"No not really" he whispered

"When are you not" she smiled knowing she had the upper hand she had something he wanted her. Cuddy pulled back and hopped on behind House and slid the Helmet on. House reached behind and pulled her hands round him. He reached into his jacket and placed his sunglasses on and started up the bike and with in seconds they were on their way to the hospital. Cuddy began to wonder what the rumor wheel was like amoung the nurses about her and House. Cuddy shook of the thought and watch over House's shoulder the passing of cars and Houses around them. She liked the feeling of her arms around House. She noticed that they were getting close to the hospital and new numerous members of staff would see her with House but, she would deal with that later.

Cameron and Chase walked together to the hospital Chase offered to take her to work but she told him she would walk and he chose to go with her.

"So are we still on for our date later?" asked Chase

"Yeah, but remember be casual " she smiled. Both heard the familiar sound of House's motorbike and turned round. They were both not prepared for what they saw House with Cuddy behind him. Chase stood there with his mouth open Cameron felt and pang of jealousy that Cuddy got to ride behind House but she had moved on with Chase. House saw Chase and Cameron standing there looking at them.

"Chase, Close you mouth Daddy just brought Mummy to work" he said sarcasticly. Cuddy continued towards the hospital.

"House you have clinic duty" she shouted as she walked into the hospital. House smirked he knew he wouldn't do it, he walked in with Cameron and Chase behind him asking him endless questions about him and Cuddy. As they passed Wilson's office House threw his helmet at Chase and told them to go find a case.

House opened the door with a dramatic flair.

"Heard about you and Cuddy again" Wilson spoke before even began to start on his daily sarcasm.

"What did you hear?" he replied and sat down infront of him and began to twirl his cane.

"You know this and that" he replied still looking at a cancer patient file. "Do you have a thing for her?" he continued. House didn't reply and still looked at his cane.

"Even if I did your the biggest gossip queen you would go and tell all the nurses, so you'll have something to talk about" he replied dryly.

"Yes I am, Thank you for putting that in perspective for me" he replied humorless. Wilson then looked at him."My god you do don't you" he spoke.

"No I don't there is a thin line between love and hate there is a Great Wall of China between us with armed guards at each entrance, as I once told you" he replied and looked.

"Yeah I remember House that waslike two years ago, with all the jokes you crack about her, about her ass, clevage and pretty much anything" he replied before he could continue House stopped him with his sentence.

"I kissed her" he spoke out loud

"Wow when?" he asked as he put down his file.

"Last night" he replied and began to tap his cane and looked out the window.

"And?" Wilson pushed "What happened?"

"Nothing it was just a kiss and I left" House replied

"How did she feel about it?"he asked

"I don't know we kissed because of that guy following Cuddy she told me she saw him again in the hospital" House replied

"Did she notify security?" he asked

"I guess not she only told me" he replied. Before Wilson could reply a knock on the door inturrupted them.

"Wilson where is House?" Cuddy asked and stopped in her tracks when she saw House sitting there with Wilson.

"Um here" he replied and pointed at House

"You should be in the clinic" she warned him

"But Cuddy the ducklings are looking for a case for me" he whined

"Now" she spoke sternly.

"House wanted to ask you something" Wilson told her House stared at Wilson.

"House what is it?" she asked House sat there silent not sure what he was supposed to say.

"What he was going to ask was do you want to go to a resturant for dinner tonight" Wilson spoke for him

"Wilson I'm not in the mood for House and your games" she replied

"I'm not kidding" he replied "Right House" Cuddy looked at House see if Wilson was joking.

"Yeah if you want you know me, you and the twins" he replied

"Sure" she replied sarcastically "get to the clinic"

"Cuddy can I speak to you for a minute" House spoke and he looked at Wilson.

"Er I have to go you know patients to see" Wilson spoke as he picked up his jacket and left his office.

"What is it House?" she sighed

"What if I was being serious" he spoke as he looked up at her.

"House you are never serious"she replied

"Enough foreplay you gonna go on a date with me or not?" he asked.

"House are you being serious or doing this to screw with me?"she replied

"Yes to the first and Yes to the second lets see how the date goes" he replied as he waggled his eyebrows and stood up infront of her. He lent forwardon his cane so his face was inches from hers.

"House I knew it your weren't being serious" before she could contiue House lent forward and kissed her Cuddy fought the urge to respond but, finally gave in and responded deepening the kiss. She pulled back realising where she was.

"Looks like the Great Wallof China fell" she spoke lips still away from his.

"What timedo you want me to come and get you?" he asked "Seven good?"

"Yeah, get down to the clinic" she smiled and made her way to leave Wilson's office back to her's. House made his wayto his office towards Cameron, Chase and Foreman.

"Case" he asked

"One" Cameron replied as she carried on his mind drifted to the evening where was he going to take her House let his mind wonder before he mocked his team's theory's.

**What do you this good or bad. Please be nice when giving critisim. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
